


Skinny Dipping in the Dark

by redacted_cant_spell



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: 99 percent smut, M/M, Skinny Dipping, Top Skeppy, bottom boy halo, no beta we die like men, not my best work but take it anyways, thats it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:53:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27415291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redacted_cant_spell/pseuds/redacted_cant_spell
Summary: They pair go skinny dipping! They dont do much swimming, though..
Relationships: Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 7
Kudos: 385
Collections: you've read this fucker :]





	Skinny Dipping in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: be nice these guys are real people im just a horny fuck boy aight? cool. also i did my best fixing any mistakes but i don't read my own work sooo

Bad wasn't sure why he let skeppy convince him they should go to the lake, at night, in the dark where it was _cold_ and _wet._ No, thinking back to it he knew, it was those puppy eyes of his. Hed even pouted his lip and sure it looked a little silly but it pushed Bad to say yes.

Slowly his eyes drifted away from the almost pitch black road ahead of them to Skeppy. Slowly sliding one of his hands up and down the wheel while the other kept a better grip he kept concentrated on where the car was going. The thick canopy of trees was beautiful scenery during the day, Skeppy knew it for a fact, but at night it was nearly impossible to see.

The car hummed along throughout the quiet, almost nothing changing until they reached the opening in the forest. A massive lake stretched off to the horizon, stars speckled across the black waters surface catching his eyes with every twinkle. The moon highlighted every ripple in the water that took away the stillness of the night.

Bad couldn't do much but gawk at it all. The expanse of stars highlights a multitude of constellations he couldn't remember but he admired anyways. Soon the car slowed to a stop. Skeppy seemed less impressed by the nature before him. Bad watched him toss off his shirt as he walked towards the lake. 

The plan of the trip, skeppy had said, was skinny dipping. Bad didn't believe him, who actually went skinny dipping besides drunk highschoolers getting alcohol for the first time but when the man tossed his sweats to the side too Bad grabbed his wrist. 

"W-Wait Skeppy I thought you were joking about the swimming part-," Bad stared into his eyes forcing himself to not look past his shoulders. 

That cursed smile appeared on his face in an instant. "Well no, I'm serious about the swimming. You don't have to skinny dip, though, _that is if you're shy."_

Bad took a deep breath. If not wanting to swim stark naked in a lake, at night, made him shy then.. 'Call me shy boy halo…' He mused. He put his own pants into the car, his sneakers and socks getting tossed in as well, but remained mostly clothed.

Skeppy kept his briefs on for the walk down to the water but when he got in he tossed them on the dock. The canoe ramp that ran alongside the dock was slippery with bits of algae beneath his feet and Bad watched as he slid down and his head went under with a plop!

The thumbs up skeppy gave him was something of relaxing. "C'mon dude, it'll be less cold if you get in now!" He called over his shoulder which was almost submerged in the icy water.

With just his knees in the water he didn't know how skeppy had convinced himself to get in. The water was almost as cold as ice, a chill running through his body at the thought of going deeper.

Meanwhile Skeppy was dunking himself under the water on purpose. For fun.

"Skeppy," he whined into the cold around him, "I don't wanna go in there, it's just gonna get colder.."

"If you dunk your hair- i mean _head_ into the water it won't be as bad, bad." As emphasis he ran his fingers through his own head of fluffy wet hair.

Slowly bad shuffled deeper into the water. Cold soaking up all of his heat like a sponge. Once he was up to his middle of his thighs he really started to panic. 

"'Geppy it's so cold.." 

Skeppy was quick to move towards him, sliding to sit on the slanted dock. He held out a hand. "C'mon it's alright." That soft smile pulled at the corner of his eyes, the one that bad couldn't say no to because it was the same one he had given him when they first kissed, and sure maybe Bad was a sucker for cliche. 

The hand holding his squeezed. "Bad?"

Right. He needed to focus on Skeppy. And the water. Slowly he shuffled his feet deeper into the water, until his hips were in. Then his body froze. 

"I-I cant it to cold I cant.."

Skeppy was standing with him, his own hips submerged in the cold. There was a moment of calm as Bad stared at his shoulders, the dip of his collarbone and just how beautiful he looked. Until Skeppy pulled him deep into the water with a well angled yank. 

Bads feet slid beneath him and into the water he and Skeppy went drenching and redrenchign them respectively. There was no real thought went into clenching onto Skeppy tight, tighter than a pillow on a cold night, he just was.

Skeppy pulled them both above the water holding Bad in his arms. When his skin came in contact with the air he felt goosebumps prickle at him.

"See? Not so bad." A soft kiss was placed on his nose.

He was just waiting for bad to process what happened. For the others yells of horror and annoyance at the younger to echo throughout the silent night. He hadn't expected a cold kiss to be placed on his lips.

Or the one that followed after it. 

Bads cold hands running along the back of his neck, dripping wet hands flaring the goose bumps poking at his skin. Skeppy shifted them around so Bads back was against the dock rough wood rubbing against his skin. Soft lips in a hard kiss, teeth on occasion bumping together. 

It was perfect until Skeppy pulled away, tan skin flushing pink amongst the cold air. He rested his head in the crook of Bads neck, resisting the urge to kiss it. “‘Geppy?” 

“Yeah?” his voice was muffled.

“Why’d you stop?” One of Bads hands ran through skeppys wet hair. When skeppy didn't answer him he pulled his head back to look at him. “Can you do it again?”

He nodded and connected their lips in another kiss. He felt a shiver run up his spine, from the cold or the excitement of Bad _wanting_ him to kiss him he wasn't sure. A hand on bads thigh moved to his ass squeezing at the flesh through his briefs. Skeppy pulled back once more and he could hear the annoyance in Bad's sigh.

“I dont want you to think i brought you out here jus to have sex.” They locked eyes.

Bad smiled, smiled that Skeppy bothered to care. “I don't.”

“Do you want to?”

“Do I want to what?”

It was Skeppys turn to sigh. “To have sex, Bad, do you want to have sex with me?” Despite the bit of pho annoyance he still smiled. A dorky smile he reserved for Bad. Bad pondered it for a moment, looking between their bodies into the murky water swallowing up their stomachs into the abyss below. He couldn't feel the ground breath him, just the rotted wood behind him and skeppys body before him.

“Yeah, I do.” Their lips met again. The kiss drawled on, something bad could spend fever doing was kissing Skeppy. He was good at it, really good, and Bad could get lost in the man pressed against him. 

Until skeppy pulled away to pull off Bads shirt. It struck to him a bit but with a little shimmying they got it off. Fingers traced a path down his neck and shoulders, down to his ribs where it stayed again. Bad payed the wandering hand no mind. He was more invested in the kiss he begun again. The scratchy wood against his shoulder blades reminded him how naked he was, how naked Skeppy was. The hand on Skeppys shoulder moved to toy with his hardened nipple. 

A rush of cold air came with the sigh from Skeppys nose. “How far do you wanna go?”

Staring into skeppys eyes he felt them slowly grow unfocused. “Do you have… any lube?” he asked in a small voice.

“Bad, we're in a lake dude.”

“Right.”

“Question still stands,” he placed a kiss on Bads throat, then another and another until he was peppered with enough kisses to satisfy him.

“As far as your willing to go.” He knew that wasn't what Skeppy wanted to hear, he'd been repeatedly told so, but Skeppy accepted the answer this time around. Teeth nibbled at Bads neck while a hand slipped beneath his waistband to squeeze his ass instead.

A set of high pitched little whines echoed in Skeppys ears. "Talk about impatient?" Bad let out a huffy little sigh in his ear while his hand kneaded at the flesh of his ass, mouth returnings to bite and suck and the hollow of Bads throat. 

He let go of Skeppy, forcing the younger to drop him in the water and pushing himself against the dock once more. "I've got it," he hummed softly at the confused noises Skeppy made.

"You really are fucking impatient." He smiled, bemused, ignoring the sour look he was given in favor of watching Bads arm move above the water.

Slowly he pushed one finger in, pumping it in and out of himself before quickly adding another. Perhaps too quick, he cringed through the pain he felt. Skeppy moved to be flush with him again, leaving soft nibbles along the cold expanse of skin he left to the open air. The water swished with his movements.

Bad looked mesmerizing like this. Milky skin flushed a bright red, surrounded by a dark lake, a landscape behind him even darker. The lake picked up the stars and the mood and Bads bare skin, melding together into something pretty Skeppy couldn't quite describe. He knew he loved it.

A shuddering moan left Bad's mouth as he managed to brush against his prostate, the feeling making his stomach feel warm and fuzzy like static from a television. When he added a third finger he felt that static getting stronger, like pressing your face against an old screen. The fuzz warmed him to his core, only getting more aggressive when Skeppy reached down to grab his hard cock. 

The cold fought to keep him unfocused but he wanted this, wanted Skeppy, bad enough he could focus if only for a few moments.

Soon enough he was prepped and promptly dropped back into the water. When his head popped out of the water, and his heaving breaths subsided he finally heard what Skeppy was asking of him.

"-away from me, against the dock." The way Skeppys arm was moving, hand gliding through the water in a familiar way he could only assume Skeppy was jacking himself off.

Bad wouldn't complain about an excuse to hide his blushing face from view. The itchy dock scratched at him through his thin shirt, Skeppys nails digging into one of his hips, feet dragging against sharp ridges in the path he could feel the stimulation building around him, pushing him away from it all and simply into another stimulation.

His mind was dragged away from the feeling when skeppy peppered light kisses against the junction of his neck, down as much as the shirt would let him before he slowly slid his cock into the tight warmth.

The contrast was delicious, the warmth each other swapped stark against the cold water. Skeppy rocked slowly into Bad, the movement making small waves in the rippling water.

Bad hadn't expected Skeppy to be so vocal. The collection of grunts, whimpers and whines went right into his ear. Murmures of praise and pleasure shook him to his core. A silence surrounded them in a blanket, an era of peace that he could be in this forever and never grow tired of it.

Skeppy slowed. "Bad?" His voice was still a bit raspy but the concern soaking through him was clear.

"Yeah?" He asked back, glancing back to Skeppys face over his shoulder.

"Are you okay? You're just…" The end to his sentence never came but Bad knew what he meant.

"Yeah! 'Geppy im jus.. Basking? I don't.." Bad knew he was quite during sex. It was just who he was but he must've zoned out, or perhaps zoomed out of the situation. Had Not been enjoying it like he intended.

"Do you want me to keep going?" Skeppys tone was warmer again, and Bad could feel his heart melt at how caring his partner was.

Slowly he rocked his hips back. "Please?" Skeppy was quick to fall back into his pace, slowly rocking in before quickly pulling out. Careful to not move either of their feet too much to avoid one of them losing footing and falling into the water more than they already were. 

The steady pace, and the fear of being caught had already sent his body closer to the edge than he wanted to admit. Barely holding himself from taking a fall off the edge he stood upon, the final shove was a well placed thrust. 

And he was falling, for a moment. For a single moment before he landed right back where he was before. Skeppys soft, mocking laughter was muffled by the flesh of Bad's neck. He continued his slow pace, reveling in the way the other tightened with every thrust. 

Over stimulation was slowly beginning to settle into his veins. The drag of skin, the water against his skin was sending shots to his nerves. He whined into the wood of the dock.

The smile in Skeppys voice was evident. _"What? Did you think we were done?"_

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos make my little heart sing >:D
> 
> REMEMBER water is much better lube in fanfics then irl. Always practice safe sex :D


End file.
